


Stars

by Winchester0701



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always had a rough life. You have dealt with it and it has never bothered you when others have looked at you with disgust until you meant him, Thorin Oakenshield. But he walks in starlight in another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

     It had been three months since you had joined the Oakenshield company. Three months of the rugged outdoors and amazing sights. You had loved every single minute of it. As you rode you looked at the men who surrounded you. Ori, Balin, and Bilbo had been the only one's to speak to you when you had showed up with Gandalf after the troll incident.  
      The minute Thorin had caught sight of you he had charged. You quickly backed up causing the both of tumbling together arms and legs tangled together. You let out an embarrassingly girly scream as you landed on the cold hard ground. The entire company stood in a awed silence. There leader was many things but he was always a gentleman around women.  
    

  "Thorin Oakenshield you will get off my guest this instance!" There was an uttered or else. Thorin stared into your honey colored brown eyes and snarled. You'd hoped that this wouldn't happen that you'd get to explain yourself. He jumped back from you like a person would a poisonous snake. You shakily picked yourself up and pretended to dust some dirt from your tunic, avoiding the curious glances of his fellow dwarves.  
 

     "Why have you brought this abomination before me?" Thorin yelled at the wizard. Gandalf's eyes became darker by the second. The darkness seemed to intensify around all of them. You tried to hide your flinch, Thorin's words cut like ice.

  
      "I answer to no man, Thorin Oakenshield, and you shall not disrespect any friend of mine." The wizard had only slightly raised his voice but the power behind his words made the other dwarves and hobbit cower in fear. After a lot of back and forth arguing between the two men, Thorin reluctantly agreed to allow you to accompany the company on their journey. Yet any chance he had Thorin made sure to let you know that you were unwanted.

  
      Yet it was something you were quite used to. To any normal dwarf you were an abomination. When your father had met your mother, he had thought she was just a beautiful silvan elf. He had fallen for her charm and by the time he realized who she was, he was left with the illegitimate love child of Irel, sister to King Thranduil of the woodland elves. Her father had been an amazing man but after your mother had left him with a new babe and not so much as a goodbye it had destroyed him. After the disappearance of your father you had been taken in by the woodland elves for a little while. Your parentage had only be confirmed when you had been taken to Rivendell.  
Though you where technically half elf you had none of their mannerisms. Your physical appearance was somewhat that of a human. You just came up to Thorin's chin, though unlike most darrowmaidens you had a slender build. But you were more well endowed than silvan elf's and had curves in all the right places. Your facial structure was the most human thing about you. It seems that half elf and half dwarf made a strange humanish combination. You were sturdier than human's and had better eyesight than dwarfs. Though you may have some elvish characteristics, you were all dwarf. Even after the years you had spent in the company of elves you found their lifestyle boring. You longed for bawdy conversations, loud and rambunctious merry making. That's exactly what you had gotten when you had joined the company, and you had no intention of ever letting it go.

  
      But you were now at a point in your life where you felt like you fit. After getting over the initial shock of your parentage the rest of the company came around. Fili and Kili treated you like a sister with playful teasing and crude humor. Balin was like a grandfather, while Dwalin was more a father figure. When he had found out you didn't know how to fight he taken it upon himself to teach you. The long rough training sessions had toned up your body and you now left like if needed you could take on an orc. At first you were scared to death to touch a weapon, you had no natural balance, you were a klutz, yet when you picked up a sword you were confident you never once faltered. The rest of the bunch were like crazy uncle's but you loved them all the same. Except for one you want to like you, you thought to yourself helplessly.  
You shook yourself out of your self pity. Thorin was the one man you could never had and it was time that you excepted that. As you lost yourself in thought a great shadow loomed over you. Looking up you saw a familiar rock formation. The sight made your heart pound in your chest. A big smile broke out on your face. You heeled your pony urging him to go faster. You soon passed the company ignoring there shouts of protest. You quickly rounded the last corner and stopped your breath taken from you lungs.  
You would never get tired of seeing Rivendell. The sight of the elegant buildings and the waterfalls always took your breathe away. When the company finally caught up with, realization hit them. You looked back at Thorin and Gandalf. Gandalf gave you a knowing grin, while Thorin's face was drawn back in a tight grimace.  
As soon as you entered the gates you were surrounded by some of your old friends. You smiled as they surrounded you and squealed. To hug you they were on their knees and they still loomed over you as wrapped you in a hug. As they released you, you were now faced with a group of stunned dwarves. You gave them a shy smile as you dusted yourself off. Before you could say word your best friend Tatharwen. Her eyes were glinted with mischief as she dragged you to your secret bathing pond. As she dragged you behind her you couldn't help but compare yourself to her. She was tall and graceful. She lacked your endowments but she was still beautiful. I bet Thorin likes women like her, you thought despairingly. Looking down at your own body you couldn't help but feel inferior. The only thing you had in common were your pointed ears. You shook the self loathing thoughts out of your head.

  
      Once you had finally reached the pool Taharwen looked at you expectantly. As you began your tale she was completely enthralled. When you got the parts about Thorin you tried to conceal the hurt in your words but it was no use, Tath knew you too well.

  
      "Well it looks like its time we taught that King under the Mountain a lesson." She said mischievously. Before you could protest she had you out of your travel worn tunic and soaking in the hot mineral water. As the bubbles floated around you, you couldn't help but smile and relax. You had missed this. Reluctantly you left the bath when Tath dropped a towel next to your head. As you dried yourself off and wrapped yourself in a robe you smelled your skin, it smelt of lemon and sage, your favorite.  
Tath lead you to her bedroom and sat you down in front of her mirror. You stared at yourself. It was the first time you had seen yourself in three months. Your skin was tanner, and you face much leaner than when you had left Rivendell. But as you looked at yourself, you had never felt more beautiful.  
After what had seemed like hours, Tath had finally announced that you were finished. You turned around again to look at yourself and couldn't help but gasp. She had lined your eyes with Kohl which seemed to make the green pop. She had applied a red rouge to your lips and had done up your dirty blonde hair in an intricate braid which looked dwarvish. When you pointed to your hair she just gave you a knowing grin, a grin that shouted "I know something you don't know." Without any explanation she shoved you behind a changing screen and stuffed a dress into your hands.

  
      The fabric was cool in your hands and seemed to flow like water. As you slipped it over your head you couldn't help but get excited. The fabric clung to your curves in all the right places. When you stepped from behind the Tath squealed like a little girl. She rushed you over to her full length mirror and once again your breath was taken away. The dress was a beautiful forest green in the beautiful glow of the lanterns. It was a halter top with a plunging neckline that showed off your bosom quite nicely. Something that you would never wear even in your dreams. In another whirlwind you were whisked off to the dining hall, that was Tath, a never ending whirlwind hoping from one thing to another. She was loud and passionate and out spoken. Whereas you had always been shyer and soft spoken until you had joined the company.  
When you finally made it to the doors of the banquet hall Tath stopped to give you a minute to back out. That was something the old you would have done. You would have backed out at the last second and changed back into a riding tunic. But without thinking you pushed past her and entered the hall. As you walked by the tables they each fell silent. Looking over at the dwarves, there mouths had dropped to the floor as they stared at you. When you finally made it to your seat between Gandalf and Thorin the entire hall had gone silent. Even Gandalf had gone speechless for a moment before continuing his conversation with Lord Elrond. You looked over at a shocked Thorin. His eyes were wide as he stared at you. Though you paid no mind to him the entire dinner, just as Tath had told you. Though out of the corner of your eye you could see him sneaking glances at you.

     When dinner was over the music began. Fili and Kili both asked you dance. You hesitated you weren't a good dancer. But as you looked back at Thorin jealousy was written all over his face. Taking a large drink of your mulled wine you happily agreed. It seemed like hours as you danced with the dwarves. By the time a slow song came on you had danced with the entire company at least twice including Gandalf and few of the elvish guard. You had danced with everyone except for one. As you sat back in your seat a lovely slow song began and as Fili and Kili's heads popped up you knew they would fight over who would get to dance with you.  
You sipped some more of your wine as they argued in front of you. Only to be torn apart by none other than Thorin. you immediately sat up straighter. You hadn't even seen him come up behind the two brothers. How much wine had you drunk? His deep voice caught your attention.  
"Neither of you shall be dancing with (y/n)!" He shouted quieting the young dwarves. They both gave you a suggestive wink that left you blushing and quickly scampered off. You looked at Thorin and couldn't help but laugh. He looked disheveled and tired as he ran his hand through his hair, a nervous tick you had noticed. At the sound of your giggle he whipped his head around and smiled at you and joined in on your laughter. You desperately tried to hide your blush. His smile was wonderful and his laugh made you shiver. The dirty thoughts running through your mind were almost more than you could take. You looked up your eyes locking with Thorin's. Another slow song had begun.

     "May I have this dance?" He asked in a mock bow with an open hand. You didn't know if it was the wine or your own desires but you took his hand. He led you to the middle of the hall. The graceful movements made your head spin, but as Thorin's large hands gripped your waist you prayed to Mahal that you wouldn't make a fool of yourself. The song was beautiful but at the same time sorrowful. The few tidbits you could make out were talking about a long unknown journey and saying goodbye. Leaning your head against Thorin's chest you felt a tear leak out of your eye. You tried to hide your sniffles but couldn't.  
"(Y/n) why do you cry?" He asked lifting your head up to look at him. Looking into his ice blue eyes, you lost it. Tears were freely falling out of your eyes as you broke free from his grip. As you ran out of the hall Kili tried to grab you, as you dodged his grip it sent him flying into the musicians. Your face was on fire with embarrassment as every eye landed on your tear streaked face. Before anyone could wrangle you back to Thorin you took off running. Kicking off the the beautiful matching slippers you ran. You had no idea where you were running to until you had made it back to your secret pond.  
Finally you dropped to the soft grass and sobbed. You didn't even know why you had begun to cry. Now you cried from embarrassment. How were ever going to face the dwarves again.

  
      "(Y/n)?" You jumped at Thorin's deep voice. Then you let out a bitter chuckle.

     "Yes my king under the mountain? Would you like me to embarrass myself anymore for your enjoyment? Perhaps I shall tell derogatory jokes about my horrible parentage?" Again you let out a bitter laugh. Thorin took a few steps back. Hurt and sorrow flashed in his eyes. Good you thought to yourself he should feel sorry for the way he treated you. You turned your back to him and tried to focus your blurry vision by staring at the ground.

  
      You heard fast footsteps behind you, but you were drunk and Thorin was able to get you in his grasp. His grip was tight on your waist, you were crushed against his rock hard body. Taking his other hand he slipped two fingers under your chin forcing you to look at him. His cool fingers on your flushed skin seemed clear your mind a little. As he looked at you hurt pooled in his eyes. You knew you must look like a mess, the kohl probably streaked your face and you could feel your hair loosing from the braid.  
"(Y/n) I'm so sorry." Thorin's deep voice was choked with emotion. The regret was enough to make your heart break. You closed your eyes and turned your head. You couldn't let him know how much this hurt you. How much you wished to make all his pain go away and love him. Again you felt his fingers force your face towards his, but you kept your eyes closed. When he finally looked at you, you heard him snarl.  
 

     "Look at me dammit!" The edge in his voice caused your eyes to pop open. Looking at him made your heart beat faster. His eyes were glazed over with lust and a fire seemed to burn in his eyes. Without thinking your hot lips crashed against his cool ones. As your bodies tangled together your tongues fought for dominance. Never loosing his grip he turned moved you towards the wall near the door and pressed you against it. As your back hit the wall Thorin's hands grabbed your ass and squeezed. You wrapped you legs around his waist as your hands tangled in his hair. His hands roamed your body. Every where he touched left a trail of fire in his wake. When his hands reached your hair he began pulling out the pins and letting your hair fall to your shoulders. He grabbed your hair and gave a light tug, you couldn't help but moan. You could feel his smile against your lips as he pulled your hair again earning another moan. As you kissed you pulled at his hair causing Thorin to shiver, but that's not what you wanted. You grabbed his bottom lip between your teeth and gave a slight nip, just another shiver. Then it hit you, something Tath had said that some of the elves loved to do.  
You broke the kiss. The loss that you felt was ridiculous considering he was right in front of you. You looked into his eyes. they were dazed and confused but curious at the same time. Pushing aside his long hair you exposed his neck to the moon light. His skin raised as a cold breeze made its way into the grove. You then latched your mouth on to his skin and began to suck. Thorin's grip on you became even tighter if that's possible but he let out a moan that made your own flesh ripple. Satisfied you let go and leaned your head back. Looking down at your handy work you laughed. Thorin looked at you smiling but confused.

    "Why are you laughing?" He asked as he lowered you back down to the ground to stand on your feet, but he never let go. You smiled as you played with on of the beads in his hair.  
"

     I seem to have marked you my king." You said shyly not looking at him. He took one of his hands and gingerly poked his neck, finding the small bruised patch of skin. A large smile broke out on his face. Without a word he sat down with you in his lap and picked up a few of the hair pins he had discarded a few moments ago. As you sat in silence, you wished to stay in this moment forever. That you could pretend that even for a moment that you had the King's heart. With a satisfied grunt Thorin stood you back up.  
 

     "There its only fair that I mark you as well." He smiled at you and caressed your face. You nuzzled your face into his hand making him smile even more. And without another word he left you standing in a grove, the heat of the moment leaving you and clearing your mind. You shook off the last of that passionate moment and headed back to the hall. Once again steeling your heart. You didn't know if you could handle something like this again. For the next time it would destroy your heart.  
As you entered the hall you immediately felt the stares, but you kept your head up and sat next to Balin. He was the least likely to tease you. Yet as the other elf's went about there business the Dwarfs continued to stare at you in a shocked silence. You looked over at Balin confused.

     "I know I embarrassed myself, but was it really that bad?" You asked trying to contain your emotions. Balin just looked at you and smiled.

     "Well lass there not starin at you because of you running off, there starin at your hair. So who's the lucky lad?" Balin asked mischief gleaming in his eye. You stared at him and tried to flatten down your somewhat frizzy hair from your escapade with Thorin. It wasn't that noticeable was it. You could feel the blood pooling in your cheeks turning your skin into a good awful crimson color. Balin laughed when he saw your confused embarrassed face.

     "No lass, your wearin a courting braid. So who is it? Is it an elf or someone in the company?" Balin asked excitedly as he got a closer look at your intricately braided hair. All you could do was sit there in a stunned silence.

     "Nope I was right its definitely dwarvish." You couldn't even respond. You were in shock, Thorin had tricked you into being courted. You didn't know whether to be angry or completely over joyed. Without a word you stood up and headed in Thorin's direction. You heard the entire company gasp when they finally realized who had braided your hair. As you passed Gandalf he winked at you. He had known the entire time that you had liked Thorin, hell the old wizard was probably playing match maker by bringing you on the quest.

     When you reached Thorin you snarled at the elvish maid who was known for her loose morals. Thorin smirked at your jealousy. You then turned your heated glare on him and his smirk faltered. Without a word you pushed Thorin against the wall and crashed you lips against his. He was rigid from surprise but soon fell into sync with you. His large calloused work hands felt warm against your cool skin. Yet with every touch you felt a fire burn within you. You felt small in his large arms. The entire company cheered, Fili and Kili let out some playful boos but Thorin shut them up with one finger. You couldn't help but smile. You had gotten your happy ending, with King Mcbroody pants. But he was your King Mcbroody pants under the Mountain.


End file.
